demon children
by crazy kid 0.o
Summary: this was a dream and I let my imagination run wild so here you are hope you like it. half demons join a bording school but theres terrors and tricks everywhere. The full and evil demons are out to get them and the humans are ruining the world.sucky sum.
1. school which rules

this was a dream i had will be writing more so stay tuned.

all characters are mine yay!

enjoy

I'm Kat and believe it or not I'm a half fox demon. Yup, you heard me and today I move into my boarding school room with my friends who are also half demons. Unfortunately this school's for humans but we're hiding our true nature so we can fit in with humans. We like being unique but we do not wanna be left out.

"Hey Kat! Come help us put make up on Meg!" Meg was a half snake demon and her skin was pale green. We think she can get away with the yellow snake eyes by saying they're contacts, but that's not the half of it! There's also the venom coated fangs.

"Okay Meg, we need to file the teeth down," I told her. Meg pouted.

"Aw! Come on Kat! Can't I just say they're fake too?" She whined. I shook my head.

Gorgie, who was the raccoon half demon, was eating all the ice cream on the couch.

I sat next to her and slapped some make up on her black nose making her sneeze and helped her make the raccoon eyes look like eyeliner.

After that ordeal I had to tape my ears down; covering them with my short orange hair.

We also had to file down our teeth 'cuz most of us had sharp teeth. We also had tails and heck one of us, named Birdy, has crows wings.

The majority of us stuck hats on to cover our ears and our tails were strapped back. We had to keep magic at a minimum. We had one hour now.

We took the time to chill before we made our first impression.

"So when can we hunt?" Richy asked. He's a platypus demon.  
"Not till midnight. We'll have to eat human food for now..." Everyone pulled faces.

"I know but don't worry! I have plenty of pocky!" I shouted. I love pocky but not everyone does. They go for ice cream more.

We loved dressing crazy just 'cuz we like to take pride in standing out and trust me. We definitely will. It's the middle of the year and we're transferring. We are also crazy.

We all wore different skinny jeans and random tops with bows, chains and wacky hairstyles. We looked like scene kids. I suppose I should explain we are good. The shadow demons are bad and they're whom we are against. We run away from our destiny 'cuz we don't want to save this crumbling world from evil its their fault for thinking they were the best. The humans that is.

During our relaxation session, relaxation being lotsa ice cream, we walked down the hall with our mentor going on and on about crap. We didn't listen.

When we got to our classroom, we turned to each other gob smacked when we saw the teacher.

"Damn that's some hot stuff!" We all turned with different expressions to look at Richy who just said that so true line.

Abz the bunny wasn't too bothered.

The twins, Lindy the tiger and Shani the panther were squealing.

We smirked at our class mates, who were in uniforms.

We were allowed to be in our normal clothes just for today and, get this, we could add our own touch to the uniforms! So we did and we are still trying to finish them.

My clan and me sat on a table together. I could hear the other people around us laughing and calling us freaks and I had to do something about it.

"What's with the freakshows?" Said one bimbo.

I stood up turned around and shouted, "IF I'm a FREAK you're a FREAK!" I heard the rest of my clan laugh even the teacher grinned.

We were brought to the front of the class to tell everyone about us.

"I am Kat Fox, I'm 15. I like running, climbing, art, eating, dressing in lots of cool colour's and having wacky hair. My fave think to say is 'Kat is my name breaking necks is my game' and remember I have my own problems so I don't listen to yours." Everyone looked at me crazily but the teacher laughed while I flicked my short orange hair and rolled my emerald eyes.

"I am Gorgie Raccoons, I'm 14, I love ice cream! My fave thing to say is 'so's your face'!" She yelled.  
It was short and spicy I thought.

"I am Meg snake and I'm 15. I like to read and I love fashion. My fave word to say is 'shed your skin its a win' heh!" she added the little laugh and I glared at one kid who threw paper at her.

Another one of my group stood up.

"I'm Mari and I love wearing hats, I like airplanes and love feathers, My fave thing to say is 'don't shoot' I'm 14!" She grinned.

I smiled. Mari was the shy one of us and she was the crow demon. That's why she has to wear hats because her hair is feathers. After a lot of jeering from the other people, my favorite twins took center stage.

"We are Lindy and Shani and we're twins! We like magazines and spaghetti. We are 13 and you are so hot!" They pointed at the teacher. "Our fave thing to say is 'double trouble'" They squealed like giddy idiots while Gorgie and me hit our heads off the table. The rest of the class laughed.

Lindy and Shani are identical with black hair and purple eyes. Lindy had a orange stripe in her fringe that she died in her self because she is a tiger demon.

"Ew you freaks!" some lads said before I lost temper.

"Aw go lie in a grave somewhere!" I shouted in an imitation of their voices.

"Miss Fox that's enough," The teacher said in a calm voice.

Richy stepped up and waved at the rest of the clan on our table. He started to speak.

"I'm Richy I like art and stuff, I'm 15, Food is awesome and my fave thing to say is 'keep the peace dudes',"

He came and sat back down again. His black and red hair sticking out everywhere. Finally Abz stepped up to the plate.

"I'm Abz, I'm 15 and I'm a killer bunny! My fave phrase is 'I'm not your fluffums'!" Okay, she means business. I clapped for our group.  
No one else joined in apart from my group. Sheesh who died? She sat down flicking her snow white hair and blinking her sapphire eyes constantly.

hope you like it review and no flames 


	2. day out!

_Here and the new character is harmonic alchemist and I would recommend her story's there awesome._

_Enjoy._

* * *

We, meaning my clan walked threw the school making our way to art class.

I looked around at the pointing students who couldn't get over my bright orange hair and the fact that we liked to be different.

The rest of the group looked at the floor even the twins had stopped talking.

"Everybody's got their problems, everyone says the same thing to you!" I started to sing as loud as I could along to my mp3 player that was playing the hell song by sum 41.

Everyone around me looked at me including my friends but I didn't care.

"Its just a matter of how you solve them and knowing how to change the things you've been through" I continued and I heard the roar of laughter around me.

I can't sing just to be clear. But I don't really think you have to be good if it's just to stand out. All of the my group started to join in and I ended up laughing all the way to the classroom.

We had to sit in twos and we weren't aloud near our friends so I sat at the back.

A quiet girl sat next to me.

I was hoping that no one would sit next to me but I wasn't in luck.

When class started we all had to draw a cartoon version of our selves.

I was glad art was my strong point.

"Can you pass the colour's please" I asked the girl next to me she handed me them as if she was scared of me.

"Hey no need to be shy." I said in a soft but edgy tone.

"Oh. Sorry I like to be quiet" I grinned.

"Nah. You gotta live life loud to live at all" She smiled at me.

"I heard you singing out side...You have guts" I chuckled.

The whole lesson was pretty cool I made a new friend who was named Jess even though she was timid I would soon crack that.

I ran back to our room to everyone there and changed into a orange dress with yellow patches all over it. I also put on some green tights with holes in and spiked my hair outwards. It still covered my fox ears.

Gorgie and Richy gave me the 'and were are you going' look.

"I'm going to the town you guys coming" I asked.

They all got up and went to change.

The girls of my group came out in dresses with wacky colour's like gorgie in dark blue and red.

The twins in matching pink and black dresses.

And the neon green with gold leggans that Meg wore.

Mari decided Grey and sky blue with shocking purple.

Abz was in white and red.

Richy went with yellow skinny's and a turquoise shirt with a dark Grey jacket.

We walked around the busy supermarket people staring at us.

"Lets split and just in case be on your guard" They gave me a look and I knew they were thinking no one would get us but I knew these evil scum better.

The twins came with me to get food and the rest went to the clothes, we traveled a lot so we only have two sets or so.

We got money from helping people or using our skills to give a crowed a good show.

The twins and me wandered down lots of sweet aisles.

They wandered down the next aisle while I stocked up on pocky.

I them scream and I ran down that aisle lightning fast.

It was fine all they did was scream because shani got a paper cut I felt like strangling them both for making me worry.

We walked back to the school.

On the way I noticed a guy staring at me and the grin on his face was far to familiar.

"On my say we run" I tried to say it less panicked.

"Why?" they said all at once.

"NOW!" I shouted and we started to sprint.

All I saw was a smirk and a pair of beady eyes that were a dark Grey.

They sent the messenger.

And he was a flutter.

SHIT!

And I was going to shoot the messenger.

I thought panicking.

But I looked back again and he was gone.

A few meters away there was a girl and she was giving of a good aurora.

"I'll meet you guys back at school" I said in wonder. They were gone before I had anything else to say.

I walked over to the girl who I could tell was a half demon bear cub.

"Hi um…you lost or something" I said sitting down.

"Nope I'm Emma" She smirked.

"Haha nice joke" I said letting my ears free from the tape it was dark now and there wasn't many people around.

"Wow a fox demon" She said getting hyper.

"What are you doing alone, they have the vultures out tonight" She nodded smiling and held her hand out for me to shake.

I did and she started telling me about her self.

"I'm Emma bear and I'm 14 I like everything apart from the bad scum we hide from" I laughed and she ended up coming to the school with me.

She refused to stay in classes with us but I got her to hide in our room so she could eat and actually live like normal person.

That night I brushed her long brown hair as she moved her eyes in a rolling motion over and over again.

The others didn't mind they all like her even though I trusted her straight away my reason was because I could tell she was like us it wasn't hard to.

_Woohh the school kids are getting let loose._


	3. rawr

I laughed at Emma I had managed to get her to join the school with us and now she was walking in her uniform shouting at jocks and there whore's. The others were in the lunch hall but as soon as me and Emma got to the fountin Mari ran out the doors screaming that meg was in a fight. I ran to the hall. When I got there the whole gang were having trouble with bullies and there were no teachers around. I went berserk.

I dragged this boy off meg and him threw half way across the lunch hall someone then grabbed my hair and let me tell you something no one touches the hair.

"GET OFF!!" I screeched I only ment to nibble his hand. I swear but I forgot to file my teeth down again and they kind of punched two deep holes into his hand. He screamed and a teacher well the dep head came in and dragged me to the heads office.

I sat down glaring.

This head is a well respected guy I mean really he owns milions of schools and every one he owns is a top acheiving school and he's like a multi millionair. He wears robes and the lot I swear.

Everyone bows down and calls him sir but do you no what. Not me. I sat there bored the dep head wouldn't shut her fat trap and she was beggining to look at me strange.

"Show some respect!" She bellowed.

"Nope" I said with a shrug.

"you are being rude and disrespectful!" She shouted again.

"No shit sherlock!" I exclaimed dramatically. The head shooed the dep head away and when the door closed I heard a chuckle from the old guy behing the desk he was staring at me like I was a trophy.

"You are quite unique. Don't you care about getting into trouble or the fact that I could throw you out of my school" I shrugged.

"I stood up for my self and my freinds, if they dont like us because were different then its tough and when the going gets tough I bite it." I told him in a bored tone. He chuckled again.

"Well your in icelation with me everyday and do not do that again!" He yelled winking at me he was lettting me of with false shouting and giving me a stupid sentance this guy was cool. I stayed talking to the guy until my icelation was over he asked me about lots of stuff and it was pretty cool I dont talk much but I couldn't shut up when I had to talk to this guy.

"I got in my dorm room and emma was huddled in the corner on her game boy and it looked like she had found my pocky stash everyone else were watching twilight almost drooling at Edward cullen on the screen I chuckled they waved at me and I decided to go get some down time with my diary.

_today wasnt to bad today but I bit someone and got in a bit of trouble and I think Emmas a little_

_worried about her art home work she drew a picture of me and the others with our ears and tails but I said not to worry its just goin to be looked at as creative._

_I am a little worried to the full demons are going to be on full alert and I dont no if I can help the others as much as I want too._

I closed my diary and went into the sitting room looking at Emma who was fasinated with the gameboy that was playing super mario theme music. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey you okay" I asked.

"Yeah but can I talk to you a moment" I got up and went into the bedroom. she followed.

"I kind of read your diary...I know I shouldnt of but I wanted to know why you were so pissed off when ever anyone mentioned about your parents but I couldnt find that in there." I tried not be angry.

"Well, no one knows and they arent going to find out and as for reading my diary I'm very disapointed!" I shouted the last bit and ran out of the dorm the others got up worriedly but I walked right out of the school. I walked down a road but I soon turned back I was angry but Emma would be upset if I didnt go and talk to her.

"Hey guys wheres Emma" I said marching back in.

"Acting like you on a bad day" they all said together I looked at the black blanket heap cuddled up looking emo in the corner.

"Sorry Emma but you shouldnt look through my stuff kay and stop raiding my pocky stash" I said taking some out of the box and stuffing one in her mouth before my own.

"kon-ichi-wah" She looked at me strangly.

"Thats hello in japanese" I told her we both laughed. The others were still stuck to the screen because Edward Cullen was talking again.

Then something was thrown off the window and our sensitive animal ears heard it loud and clear I ran to the window and threw my head out to scan the area with my fox like vision.

It was a vulture demon.

"Get away baldy!" I screamed it didn't help he just smirked at me. I ran out of the room to be caught by miss bell she looked at me strangly and I quickly perked my ears down I was hoping my hair covered them and my tail was tucked under my shirt.

"Miss Fox where do you think your going." She barked well, she is a dog after all.

"Sorry miss I'll go back in I thought I smelt burning." I smirked somewhat crudely if yopu would put it that way she looked offended I ran back in and closed the door.

That meant it would be hard to get out to go hunting tonight.

_Damn!_


	4. Message

This is my plot and my characters so enjoy!

Emma laughed as the jock fell face down in the mud because she had tripped him I on the other hand was drooling as a rabbit flew across the field. We all haven't managed to get out hunting and if we don't eat the food were expected to eat by our instincts we go on an energy shortage and then if we still don't get it we could easily die.

There was a funny feeling that today would go wrong and my senses were on full alert despite the energy shortage. I looked at Emma who seemed to be in a good mood today.

"KAT FOX!" Mrs. Bell shouted from across the field she looked angry and then I remembered last lesson I broke out singing another sum 41 song and this time I stood on the tables…. Woops. She walked straight up to me grabbing me by my ear and pulling me away from my dinner aka the bunny running across the field.

I was dragged to her office.

"WE DO NOT APROVE OF YOUR BEHAVIOR!" She screamed I ignored her.

"Who's we here because the head master seems to like me its just you who hates my guts miss smell bell" I said cheekily. She looked like she would pop and she was pretty fat too.

"YOUNG LADY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!-" I sat on the floor and blocked my ears and started to sing.

"He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack his backpack is all that he knows shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul all alone he turns to stone while holding his backpack to death!" I sang the bird and the worm by the used. I love that song she just looked at me like I was insane and suddenly the headmaster came in.

"Mrs. Bell could you try to keep it down-oh Miss Fox I see your in trouble again...I'll take it from here Mrs. Bell." Yep he bailed me and I hardly got wrong although he did seem a little disappointed.

There is something you should no about me though I am not like normal half demons I seem different almost like a full demon but I'm not. The reason is when my full power releases I could become a nine tailed I probably will since I have the gene see the bastard who is my dad is a nine tails but I never talk about him.

I walked into my dorm room everyone was touching up there human looks meg was going pachy and now looked green again I had to file down my teeth and put fresh tape on my ears we were going hunting tonight and if we were caught out we still need to look human.

I stopped short as I caught the rabbit in my teeth it was hard with blunt teeth but I managed alright I could taste the blood in my mouth but this was instinct I had to survive so I ate rabbit to do so. The others were somewhere eating there's too then I heard the twins giggling and they yelled for me.

"Kat! Look at this" I ran over to there voices.

"Wow you guys found a small hot spring in the middle of a forest or did you dig it up so the hot water would come up" I asked them knowing what they were like.

"Nope it was already here" Lindy was very excited.

"Can we go in?" Shani chimed in.

I nodded not wanting to spoil there fun the others came back too and they all decided to take a dip them selves we would look weird if we got caught in wet clothes but then again we would look weird anyway so we all climbed in even me.

"Wow this is really relaxing." Mari said sighing happily spreading her wings out she needed to let them stretch now and again.

"Aw I'm going green again." I chuckled at Meg.

"Its good to spend time like this together huh?" Richy asked we all nodded.

"You guys wanna hear something funny" Emma smirked as she said it.

"I got asked out by a jock to day I kicked him in the nuts and ran off. They need to learn that I think love and tight ass I love myself guys are a waste of time and that I hate it all" She laughed manically and I smiled at her she really did have a evil side for that stuff.

Abz stayed silent like normal apart from the cute sneeze and a smart comment here and there.

After our nice chat and well, bath really well, we had our clothes on but it was still a nice soak. We were exhausted by the time we snuck back in and we all fell asleep but I heard a noise it must have been four in the morning.

I ran into the big main room and I saw a shadow at the window I growled and jumped for the window forcing it open a vulture demon pushed me down to the floor and started throttling me I aimed kicks but it was no use.

I was shocked as Emma ran in with the others but what shocked me more was that she dragged him off me and stamped him to the floor scratching his face then she kicked him so many times I lost count he flew back out the window but there was a burning on my arm.

"Wow Emma you know how to fight well" I said thanking her she ran over and looked at my arm.

"Damn they left you a message on your skin are you okay?" She asked I looked at it and shrugged it off. I though it was time to show Emma I had the same message etched into my skin all over. It said:

_Little foxy we aren't asking were telling your going to be a full demon or we will break you down until you lose it._

It was all over in small scratched letters I pulled my shirt up so they saw my stomach and then my back also my legs.

"No biggy its fine I don't care" I told Emma who looked angry and the others just nodded at me. I rinsed the blood away and bandaged it up.

**Emma pov**

I felt sorry for Kat in a way she was always patient with us but humans she hated and her parents then there was other demons she just couldn't trust anyone really. I had learned a lot about her like how the full demons want her to join them because of her blood and that she is a child of the nine tails fox demon and the white Fox who was her mother but she died, Kat wouldn't tell me more. I was surprised how she managed to trust me so well but she did and I was glad I was always alone before I met her and the others.

My parents are humans that can happen sometimes but they seem wary of me so I stay away unless they want me to go see them.

Kat just sat up on the couch I went to join her, the others were strictly told by Kat to go back to sleep she told me too but I didn't listen.

"So how's your arm?" I asked.

"It stings but don't worry about me" She smiled. I laughed when she started to sing a song I always sung we both seemed to like sum 41 a lot.

"And were all to blame we gone to far from pride to shame" She whispered.

"Were trying so hard were dying in vain were hopelessly blissful and blind to all we are" I joined in with the whispering we kept to the same tune too.

* * *

More of singing comedy and action in the next chap.


	5. Taken

We were all sitting in class and everyone looked at me as I walked to the board to show off my art work.

"Ahh... Miss Fox I love the fact that you picked indian cave art also the legend of the nine tails is such a nice story and drawing you have there but the theme was portraits" He told me it looked awesome if I don't say so myself but I knew I had done it wrong somewhere.... oh yeah I told the version of the story that was drawn by me meaning the nine tails dies in my version.

"HAH! The little bitch can't even draw!" A dumb minded plank of shit shouted.

"OHOHOHOHO! I find that hilarious Mr. I draw stick men portraits and if you noticed he said it was good dumb ass and as for all you people laughing at me! stop looking in the mirror and you wont find the need to laugh!" I shouted and sat down the teacher even looked like he was laughing.

The twins stood up amd I whacked my head off the table twice.

"This is our portrait of you Sir" They said it so innocently but they were wicked inside.

"Uhhh...Well thats very imaginative girls but why is my hair blonde and not brown" He asked dumb founded.

"We think you would look better with blonde hair!" They both squealed together.

"Oh my god you freaks" Another guy said and he sounded gay so this where I sang a funny song.

"HE WANTS TO TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR, GAY BAR. HE WANTS TO TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR, GAY BAR GAY BAR!" I sang at the top of my voice in a heavy man sounding voice. My whole table burst out laughing and Emma got it all on video she sent me it too. The guy marched over to my table and glared then yelled at me saying he wasn't gay I carried on singing.

"HE HAS SOMETHING TO PUT IN YOU. HE HAS SOMETHING TO PUT IN YOU AT THE GAY BAR GAY BAR." I started to laugh and was sent out to wait in the hall until class finished.

I don't care if I get wrong again I hate them all so there but maybe singing the gay bar song was a little to… well censored if you get what I mean. The teacher came out of the class room when everyone left I told the others I would meet them in the lunch hall.

"Now miss Fox I realize you don't get along with everyone in class but that was very uncalled for so are you going to appoligize" I pulled a face.

"No I am not going to apologize he started it so make him apologize" I argued for minute before he just let me go… I win!

I got to the hall and before I even knew what hit me I was on the floor blood coming from my head and the guy from class was laughing at me a metal lunch tray in his hand his eyes flashed black and beedy it was vulture demon in disguise I fell into a black lake of nothing.

I woke up in the nurses office a wet cloth on my head I was surprised to see the head master sitting there next to me I bolted up right the tape was off my ears including my hat…Shit.

"Uhhh. THERE FAKE!" I yelled. He chuckled and his appearance changed into a full…Evil….Demon… Wolf demon to be exact I screamed and blacked out as another hard object hit my head.

I woke up in a cold cell chained up to a wall. Shit I had been caught…

Suddenly a vulture demon came in and started stirring things up.

"Aw Foxy was caught you should be happy Daddy dearest is coming in to see you…" He teased I hated my Daddy dearest he was a coward and joined because he though he had nothing left.

The door reopened and the vulture demon strutted out only to be replaced by a bigger guy black hair in a pony tail, mucsley build and red eyes... My Dad. I started to howl for help if someone heard me outside of this prison I might just get lucky but my fox like whines were more like a baby fox. My dad face saddened as we were left alone and I started to scream at him.

"YOU BASTARD GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched.

"Katia..." That was my real name but he had nothing more but that to say.

"OUUUW...AAAUUUUUUUUWOOOOHHH" It came out more like a fox squealing.

"Your still imature to turn into na full demon let alone find your full power no wonder you can't sound a help call properly." He stated.

"Oh wow smart arse like I give a fucking damn!" I screamed I was tiering myself out.

"You still need to learn some manner's I see." He spectated.

"Well I never learned any considering you were never there dear darling daddy" I spat. I started to howl again.

"If you keep doing that they will come back in and torture you" I glared.

"I don't care they can drown me, shoot me, set me on fire, hell they can even chop me into a million pieces and I would still stand here and fight." I told him with a growl.

"I thought you were dead I had no idea you were still in the house alone when they set it on fire I swear." He pleaded but I just growled.

He left and I was consumed by worry for the others who had no idea where I was but I'm telling you I would rather be dead because soon they would torture me and that ain't good.

I hung there like I was giving up but in my mind I was planning they have seen me on a rampage before but they ain't seen nothing yet. I'm going to tear them down to there last stitch.


	6. big bad wolf

taaa daaa... dodges brick... sorry it took so long guys...

Why? Why am I standing in this place... Where am I? I cant remeber anything but images of my freinds in this steel prison like place but all I remember is that they were here and then something happened and I did that something.

I looked around me at the evil full demons lying lifeless on the floor and then my eyes focused on my blood soaked clothes, the blood was mine a mix of full demons. Since I'm only a half demon large wounds and lots of them wont heal as quickly as I would like them to and I'm too weak due to lack of food so heres the sum up: I'm trying to remeber where my 'clan' went and what happened after I was captured, I'm in a huge amount of pain and my whole body feels heavy, my right eye burns and I cant see out of it, I have deep gashes everywhere, I feel like all my energy's gone, I'm still a half demon yet I've started eveolving into a nine tails since I carry the gene from daddy dearest... so yeah now I have four fox tails, I have no clue where I should go, And maybe I'm going crazy but every minute I stand here thinking theres a womans voice talking to me even though her words are faint.

'Get out of that place' I automatically started to move but the pain increased and the blood started to gush out a few wounds. 'keep going until you reach the mountains' I could tell the demon eho was comunicating with me was old since only old demons could dig around your mind and talk to you telelpathicaly.

I knew where she meant it the mountains near the school theres a forest near there too. If I ran there I could get there in minutes but it would use every last bit of energy I have left but then again going as fast as I can is a good thing since its inhuman speed I shouldnt feel pain while I'm running but damn will I after.

"What the hell was all that noise"... "hurry up or thew fox might have gone on rampage and escaped all ready!" I heard voices and paniced the door was wide open and from what i could see I would get out easily I must have taken down at least twenty from what I could see.

I took one step and went into super speed mode... I dont know what to call it so we usually use childish terms. There was a burning senstaion all over my body at first but that soon ceased as my mind didnt have time to think.

**(zane)WOLF DEMON POV**

' Go find the fox demon she says, shes important she says, shes a nine tails to be she says. I swear my mother is getting a little to old and sending me to get this pathetic foc demon not to mention a half demon at the age of fifteen I was already a skilled full demon.. tsk.

I walked out of the village.. its been my home for eighteen years. Mother wont let me leave and considering she can see my future I'm geusing something goods coming my way.

Ugh! what do you know I can smell the fox from here... actually I can see her from here by the looks of it she got this far and collapsed... I walked over and looked down at the... girl. She was covered in dirt and blood and her wounds were bad very bad... My mother thinks she'll survive in this state... well I doubt it.

I would rather not pick her up but I did anyway. I would get if I didnt get her back to the house.

When I got home my mother came out the house and took the girl off me quickly she seemed calm enough about the kids state but.

"Zane. Hurry close the door and lock it same for the windows and draw the curtains. Could you also get a bucket of water and a wash cloth and then take your brothers and sisters to your room and keep them quiet. I did the first two and then looked at my brothers and sisters who seemed to be more intrested in staying they were all young most of them under the age of ten. I managed in the end a little bit of yelling always scares them out of the room.

**Kats POV ( three days later)**

I woke up in a small room covered in blankets and bandages. It was hard to get up but I managed using the walls for support. I realised the house I was in was safe and I could sense I was safe here but I still wouldnt trust anything or anyone. I set foot in a kitchen it was cosy and I could here a fire on in a living room round the corner from the kitchen but I clicked on that I still needed to know where my freinds where so I made my way to the door but stopped dead when I smelled a wolf demon behind me and I call me a coward but they are really scary demons.

"Going somewhere?" I turned around and kept a straight face.

"To find my freinds" He glared.

"No can do." He was in the way of the door in seconds.

"But-" He shushed me and grabbed my arm throwing me back a little.

"I said no can do" He growled.

"Like I'll listen to you! Get out of my way now! I need to find them" I heard him snicker at me for a moment.

"There probably dead anyway." I froze and I was glad that I just turned away so he couldnt see my face.

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"Wow you really are quite pathetic although you are just a half demon so I'll give you some credit for lasting this long" I could feel my anger creeping up again.

I turned around only to step back and gasp in shock and pain he was right in front of me and he was bending a bit so his face was inches from mine.

"Foxes are quite tasty" He smirked showing his fangs, his ears were standiung up making him look scarier and his tail wagged playfully for a minute but I wasnt playing... My ears twitched and I held back my scared squee.

Then the front door opened amd a woman with black hair in a cloak I could tell she was a wolf demon too mainly cause the ears and tail but she seemed calmer and smiled at me.

"ZANE. What did I say about scaring Kat when she woke up" I blinked.

"Yeah whatever" He walked out of the house.

"The children are all out hunting you shouldnt be up you need to heal which might take a good month they really starved you and beat you... poor thing." I gulped.

"I cant stay really!" She smiled.

"Your freinds are fine but there nowhere near here I had a freind of mine pick them up from here as I dont have space for you all but I have a lot of knowlege you will need to know." I nodded.

She shoed me back to the room I came from and walked in after me then tucked me in I wasnt used to this.

"Look i appreciate it but i have to get going and I dont need no ones help." I said and she ignored me...

So this is when I think to myslef I'm stuck in a house of wolf demons and the scariest one hates me... not good...


	7. stupidity

here we go lolchristmas holidays are here meaniong i have more time to write! yays! hope everyone enjoys there holidays!

AGONY... thats what it bloody well is... trust me when you've been torchured and starved until you're so weak you cant heal fast anymore and you ahvae to eat human food or have someone go hunting for you.. Then there's the unbearable pain and stinging from the balms kioko used thats the womans name.. the one who helped me she said to call her mrs kioko and I got along with all the children... EXCEPT that Zane guy he was the oldest and very protective of his home and siblings he didn't like new people so he was mean to them normally only untill he got to know them but kioko said he's treating me worse than others... great but even if he was a wolf demon and a full demon I don't care! since when has that ever stopped me.

"How long do I have to stay in bed?" I asked yawning after.

"Its best you stay in bed for a week at least but even then you can't move around to much yiou could still open the wound its going to take awhile to get back to your normal state and Kat no temper ishues if you keep farcing aklong the nine tails development you'll make yourself crazy, ill, or could easy be manipulated by the rouge demons" I nodded and learned that bI could now just call them rouge demonds and not the childish way I used to say it.

I stayed in bed all day but I didnt plan on satying here.. I wasn't safe anywhere so here wasn't an exception and they might be kind but I can't trust them cause they could be evil and could turn on me any minute I'm best of leaving... I might be weak and it might be as good as suicide but I would rather die outside alone than be captured or have my friends watch me die... It started snowing earlier so it was going to be a bit harder.

I wandered into the kitchen if I was going to get out of here tonight I would need to memorize the place so I can walk through quietly with out bumping into something.

"Ah... Kat you're not supposed to be out of bed remember" Kioko said kindly and then she smirked and I wondered why but didn't ask.

"Um I just wanted a walk around" I said firmly.

"thats fine but you might open a wound walking around to much... Oh and Kat keep warm its going to get colder tonight." I got a little nervous... could she read my mind too?

"Ah yeah okay..." I mumbled.

**(night about 12)**

Okay everyone should be in bed by now. All the kids are in by at least ten the younger ones earlier... Kioko might not be asleep but if I'm quiet enough she might just think its house noises but she did say she was tired... And The big bad wolf as I like to call him... Well I didn't see him earlier when I went to get a glass of water... Maybe he's out.

I shifted myself out of the bed and got into the jumpers kioko left on my bed... I have a feeling she knows I'm going to attempt to leave but would she do all this if she was going to stop me... I put the scarf and gloves on too... And quietly... as quietly as I could opened the door.

I have to say I really over did it today I got up alot... the pains killing me I'm hoping I can get to an inn or something...

I missed every creaking floorboard and I knew up ahead there was a table from what I could tell I was in the kitchen I missed the table and I was sure I was infront of the door I fumbled for the key that was always on a hook at the side of the door I cursed silently as the keys jingled when my hand hit them I slid them off the hook and then fumbled for the handle and key hole I couldn't find anything I slid my hands up where I thought the lock was and stepped back for a minute what ever I was touching wasn't a door...

"Going somewhere?" An angry voice questioned I gulped it was Zane... he must have just got back from hunting he clicked the light on and noticed that the door I was feeling was actually Zanes bare chest but I don't blush and I don't get embarrased easily but I'm not saying he isn't good looking but he is a dick... well thats my first impression.

My breathing was heavy and I was sweating my whole body felt heavy.

"Guh..ugh Going out for a walk..." I stubbled back and used the table for support.

"Mother was right again. Do you really think you'll get far in that state. You seem awfully worried about your friends what about you're parents don't you care for there safety" He spat.

"My Mothers dead. And THAT MAN is one of them. So my only family are my friends" I growled I said it feircely but I knew my face was a sad one with an added glare... His face was slightly shocked and I knew what was coming.

"I didn't- I shouldn't have said-" I interupted.

"Number one: You're self sentered and you need to get over yourself. Number two: Keep looking down on others and think your the best isn't gonna get you anywhere. Number Three: Move out of my way you stuck up, arogant prick" I growled showing my teeth that were no where near as sharp as his.. Which were showing he growled at me and it was a really loud but he moved out of my way and then I heard him chuckle and I knew why... My ears don't seem to take notice of what I tell then to do so when they constantly perk up and down every second most find it funny or adorable... Personly I find it annoying.

I gritted my teeth and opened the door then stubbled out of the house and into the cold night.. The snow was deep.. very deep but I kept going for a little bit untill I couldn't walk anymore I fell into the snow face down I kept my breath as steadily as I could I needed to take my mind of it if I do I might feel a little better.

I started to sing.. I'm bad at it but it calms me down and distracts me easily.

(Na Na Na...)

Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs

I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got

Take the cash and I'll keep it

Eight legs to the wall

Hit the gas, kill them all

And we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl

You be my detonator

Love, gimme love, gimme love

I don't need it, but I'll take what I want from your heart

And I'll keep it in a bag, in a box

Put an X on the floor

Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more

Shut up and sing it with me

(Na Na Na...)

After five minutes my voice started to get quiet and I could feel myself slipping into darkness. The pain was numbing from the cold but I could smell my blood and I could feel the wetness of it seeping through the jumpers so I knew the big gash on my stomach that was beggining to heal nicely had just opened and gotten worse.

I heard foot steps but I couldn't focus on the person but as soon as I heard that voice I froze... or more like i was already frozen...

"Idiot. I told you didn't I? Its a good job I followed you. I better get a thank you for saving you're butt foxy" I knew that voice even if I hadn't known Zane long I knew the tone and everthing but he didnt sound nasty he actually sounded concerned. I coughed violently and up came some blood my breathing was heavy again.

"Shit the wounds opened" He said flipping me onto my back but my eyes were closing and I couldn't here him very well but I caught a few last words.

"Hey. stay awake. Kat wake up." He said my name... I didn't expect that... I didn't think he knew it.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I woke up in a familiar room and as soon as my eyes opened I saw Kioko staring down at me smiling.

"Well look who finally came round" She said happily I yawned.

"I feel... better- kind of." She smirked.

"Well of course you do I've been healing you for the week you've been unconscious so all you've done is rest but you're still havnt' fully recovered." I smiled.

"I cant feel any pain either." I said smiling at the bed covers then a hand made contact with my cheek.

"Ow. ow ow what was that for?" I said like I was wounded she looked angry.

"Going out like that at night when you knew your condition.. You're very lucky Zane got you to me quickly." She scolded.

"Well... Sooo..." Thta was my big bad retort...

She glared at me and I've never seen her do that... I leaned back with my face twisted into a stubborn look.

"EAT" she commanded the knife was still in her hand and I looked at the soup in front of me... Why? does she need a knife to prepare soup? and where did it come from all of a sudden?... Maybe Kioko is scary after all...

:3 I have a habbit of makiung my characters cute and the ear thing sounds adorable to me XD


End file.
